Trouble
by fornwalt
Summary: When his daughter Eevee gets punished, Wall-E must suffer the consequences... Cute fluff fic.


A/N: Heya, I've totally fallen in love with Wall-E. And when I fall in love, fanfiction appears. :) I believe it's the first Wall-E fanfiction on the site... correct me if I'm wrong. But first, enjoy.

* * *

**Trouble**

Eve grumbled and tightened her grip on Eevee's hand, shooting the little robot a dark look as she approached the beaten truck they called home. Her daughter's light blue eyes—sleeker than Wall-E's, but the same style—swiveled to look at everything but Eve. The older robot shook her head and let go of Eevee to punch in the code that unlocked the cargo door, keeping one eye on her daughter as the large door opened with groaning creaks.

The truck was empty, as Wall-E was still working, and Eve pushed her daughter inside. Only when the door had closed again did Eve study the tiny robot with lowered eyes.

Eevee was smaller than even Wall-E, coming up to the tip of his treads when she stood tall. Her body resembled a curved cylinder, white like her mother, but with well-blended indents to tuck her arms in, similar to Wall-E. She moved on a single black ball—could roll over and turn any way she desired with the full three-hundred and sixty degrees available. Her arms were identical to Eve's, down to the fingers that could separate when desired, but were attached to her sides with small white balls that fit into tiny grooves.

Since both Eve and Wall-E had agreed that their daughter shouldn't be a trash compactor, nor should she have the responsibility of visiting different planets to check for plant life, they settled on a different function. Eevee helped make the city green by planting seeds in various places and returning every week to make sure her plants were growing. She did the job well, and because of her many humans appreciated flowers on their rooftops or bushes on their lawns.

But when the little robot wasn't planting under her mother's careful supervision—Eve had fulfilled her purpose, and so would bounce between helping Wall-E with his work and watching their daughter—Eevee would play. Unfortunately, her idea of playing was taking all the risks she could and living to tell her parents about them.

So it wasn't a surprise when Eve had checked up on her daughter and found out that she was stuck between two magnets while a wrecking ball closed in. Eve was _not_ pleased at her daughter's talents of getting into trouble, and she decided it was time they sat down with Wall-E and discussed how to resolve the issue.

Eevee broke away from her mother and rolled over to the TV, where she put in her father's favorite tape and pressed play. The minute "Hello, Dolly" started playing, the little robot looked around for the cane Wall-E had brought back a few months ago, which she had claimed as her own. She located it and started to dance along with the music, so similar in her movements to Wall-E that Eve couldn't help giggling.

Just then the door opened once more, and Eve turned around to see Wall-E trudging inside. The boxy robot looked beat, and Eve noticed that his solar charger level was quite low. She narrowed her eyes at that and flew over to him, pointing at the bars on his front.

"E-vah," he stated happily, taking the outstretched hand and leaning up to her. She bent down and put her head against his eyes, forgetting her worry as she was swept up in his enthusiasm. When they pulled away, Eevee was standing between them, looking up at her father with alight eyes.

"Daddy!" she greeted in a high-pitched, metallic voice.

His hands swiveled to hug her, and he rolled onto the floor so he was eye level with her, "Good day, Eevee?" he inquired with broken speech. Beside him, Eve blinked and narrowed her eyes again, remembering what she had been in a bad mood before Wall-E came home.

"Trouble."

Wall-E blinked and straightened, meeting Eve's gaze. He cocked his eyes to the side in question, and Eve glanced around for something to demonstrate. She finally found two small magnets about the size of her finger and pulled them off the shelf, pulling them apart. As Wall-E watched—one hand on Eevee's head—Eve nodded at their daughter and back at the magnets.

"Eevee," she stated firmly, motioning towards the space between the two magnets.

Wall-E's eyebrows raised, and he looked down at his daughter, "Magnets?" he sounded out.

Eevee giggled in the same tone as her mother did so often, clearly pleased with her accomplishment. Eve waved one hand to show Wall-E that she wasn't finished, and when she had his attention, she continued, transferring one of the magnets to her right hand and using her left one to form a fist.

"Wrecking ball," she clarified, before bringing the fist to the two magnets with incredible speed. When she made contact, Wall-E visibly flinched, wrapping both of his arms around Eevee. Eve set the magnets back on the shelf, done with her little demonstration, before turning back to Wall-E expectantly. After a moment of silence where his gaze bounced between her and Eevee, Eve sighed, "Well?"

He straightened as her expectations became apparent, and he released Eevee to tap his knuckles together, "Um…" he glanced around before treading to the spot that Eevee had discarded her cane. Putting on a display for Eve, he took the cane over to his shelves and set it beside the rubix cube. Then he rolled over to the controls and pressed the button, waiting until the cane had moved from sight before rolling back to the girls. "Ta da!"

Eevee hid a giggle while Eve put her hand above her eyes, imitating the humans when they were exasperated or had a headache. She shook her head and flew over to the TV, clicking her fingers to get her daughter's attention. Once Eevee, and coincidentally Wall-E, were watching, Eve pushed the screen aside and pulled the iPod out of its speakers, turning it off with a swift move. Abruptly, the movie stopped playing, and she put the iPod on a high shelf, completely out of reach from Eevee.

Wall-E let out a strangled cry, "E-vah…" he whimpered, rolling over to her and looking up at his precious iPod, which he couldn't get to either. Eve folded her arms and floated back down, standing firmly beside Wall-E and meeting Eevee's mortified gaze.

"No dancing," she said darkly, and Wall-E heaved a sigh.

Eevee glanced at both of them in shock before clenching her fists and turning towards the shelves. She found the empty one and slid into it, folding into herself until she was no more than a shiny white cylinder glistening in the junk.

Eve rolled her head in resignation and glided over to her daughter, poking her side to see if she was really down for the night. When Eevee didn't move, Eve glided back over to Wall-E and patted his arm sympathetically. Wall-E glanced at her, eyes drooping more than normal, and rolled back to the open cargo door, heading outside. With Eve following, he climbed up to his normal spot on the roof of the truck and opened his solar panels, collecting the receding sunlight.

Eve settled down across from him, eyes dipped in understanding of his remorse, "Sorry, Wall-E…"

He waved a hand, "Eevee is trouble," he repeated her word, and as always it was like a child learning to speak. Eve nodded to show he got it right, and inched closer to him, taking his hand in hers. They watched the sunset together, the beautiful patterns of reds and golds that disappeared row by row in the horizon. Wall-E's solar sensor beeped, and he put the solar panels away as Eve's blue eyes blinked to arched crescents, pleased that Wall-E was now fully charged.

"Whoa!" an electronic voice chimed suddenly, and Eve straightened, looking around with curiosity. Wall-E rolled off the top of the truck and almost collided into Mo, stopped just in front of the boarding ramp of their truck. The little cleaning bot had latched his scrubber onto Eevee and was keeping her in one spot, glancing around for help.

"Eevee!" Eve stated angrily, flying down to pick up her daughter. Eevee, sensing a greater punishment, stopped trying to get away and allowed herself to be carried back inside.

Wall-E shook Mo's scrubber in thanks, and Mo raised one yellow eye in question. Wall-E sighed, "Eevee is trouble," he repeated for the cleaner bot's benefit. Mo hummed in acknowledgement and produced an extra set of parts for Eevee, handing them to Wall-E.

"Captain," he stated. Wall-E took the parts and watched as Mo turned and zipped off, disappearing in moments. He swiveled and headed back into the truck, adjusting his hold on the parts as he came even with Eve and Eevee. The little robot was disgruntled, pouting as well as she could without a mouth, while Eve searched the truck.

"E-vah?" Wall-E inquired, putting the spare parts in a small bin on one of the sections of the nearest shelf.

"Punishment," Eve beeped, setting her sights on the tin trash lid that Wall-E often used as a top hat. She picked it up and waved it at an appalled Eevee, prepared to store it up with the iPod.

"No! E-vah!" Wall-E shot forward and grabbed the lid, quickly storing it inside his body. He reverted back to his cubed state, with only his eyes poking out, almost daring Eve to try and take the precious item. Eevee giggled and rolled over to her father, folding into a cylinder, mimicking his appearance.

Eve stared at them with wide eyes. After a minute of silence, where she and Wall-E stared at each other and Eevee stifled more giggles, Eve finally sighed in defeat and lowered herself to the floor, her screen going black as she closed into a seamless egg. Wall-E raised his eyes a bit more and glanced sideways at his daughter, who was cocking her eyes at Eve's still form. Then Eevee turned to meet his gaze and giggled a final time, whispering one word to him, "Win!"

* * *

A/N: I have to say, it's HARD writing a fanfiction with almost no dialogue. Good practice, though.


End file.
